Everything's not what it seems
by lil'lostsoul
Summary: “That’s something I will never tell you!” I yelled happily as I started bouncing around. “ Oh Really?” he asked slyly before he pounced and started ticlking me like crazy. And for once just at this time I felt like I was home just hanging out with ..Takai
1. Why Japan?

Chp.1 : Everything's not what it seems " But Joe! We have to do this! If not for us then for… the sake of our daughter." She sobbed. Said person was Lila. Lila Wardley , 35 and the youngest and smallest runway model of her stature. Lila was a small woman. Standing 5"7 Lila was the only one her size that had made it in the fashion Industry. " It's ok sweetie…… everything will be fine. Well'll do what we have to do." Joe said trying to calm down his distressed wife. Being 6"9 Joe was the alstar champion of the Chigao Bulls for 11 Years and made so much money that he could use twentys to wipe his ass. But that's not the point. Do you want to know why this couple seems so gloomy? Do you want to know why Lila Is crying?

Well I'll tell you….. It's cause of me …..and my heritage

Now I'm sure your like "Your Heritage?" right? Yeah well you see …..i'm not exacly your average human…. Actually I'm not human at all. I'm well I'm really about four separate things. One I'm a half dog demon , half Pixie demon , a miko (priestess) and a forbidden child. Ok.. now your thinkin ' Forbidden Child' Right? Yeah well since demons and mikos are the most hated of enimes in the world , just like humans an demons, they don't go together. Like oppissites. I't like how you can't put fire and ice together . It just doesn't work that way. It's also cause of me being a fairy and a pixie demon. Fairies and pixies are the mosted of enimes and I'm a part of both species.

But that's not the point. The point is, is that were moving. Yes you heard right moving. Want to know why?…….a scientist…….. Now I know it doesn't seem so bad….but it is. It was actually one of my boyfriends. I think it was once we went out a few times. He kinda weirded me out so i broke up with him .Next thing i know he's popping up in random places, I even caught him up in my tree a few times just staring at me with those eyes of his.

Then some how … he found out. How? It's not something I've tried to think on but it's not something I found out either. But we found out the first time the media pulled up in our drive way. We were all scared for our lives.. so we ran for it.. we took the closest things to us and ran. So now were moving to escape the media. But Lila and Joe aren't my reeall parents if you didn't know that already.They actually found me on their doorstep. Yup…Ima doorstep baby. 2 MONTHS LATER…………..

It has been one month since we moved here and we have lived here for one month so it's been…… two months. I'm really bored. But I start school tommorrow. I think I'll be a loner for the rest of my life.Now we can't finish our band! Dammit! Ughhhhhhh…….Maybe I should just go to a movie or something.

I throw off my pj's and hop into a mini black and green skirt with a green shirt that said 'A skater boy broke my heart …' then on the back it said ' and I broke his board' With some black tie up combat boots. I rush into the bathroom and throw on some green masscera with heavy eyeliner so you could really see my green eyes. I grabbed my wallet and made my way out the front door. "Well atleast she's actually going out right?" Joe asked. Lila could only nod. I hop onto my black motorcycle complete with green and white flames and then…. I speed off. I twist turn honk …and finally after a while I find the movie theature. I turn off the ignition and step off. I flick off my helmet and start toward the movies…… that is ..until I felt someone watching me… Now I'm not parinoid… But I can get paranoid.specially bout things like this. So I tried to ignore it and walked to the Theatre to get my tickets.

'Before I moved… a few of my friends and I were going to see the movie Constantine… but with me moving and all… I never got the chance. 'Well might as well see it now' I thought. I went up to the box office and payed for my ticket. While I was waiting in line a few guys were giving me a few choice glances. ' Ughhhhhh … I hate when men do that……hmmmmmmm maybe?'I thought. I glanced over and looked at one specific guy. He winked and then blew a kiss toward me. I smiled….. a true fake smile… then I gave him the birdy. "Fuck Off" I mouthed and turned around. I think the guy got mad cause I kind of heard a growl once I turned around. ' That'll show him… The Butt muncher'

Finally after what seemed like hours (which was only a few mins) I had my ticket and was off. As I walked through the lobby a few people gave me some weird glances. What? Like they've never seen a person with blue hair before. 'Man o man' I thought as I walked into the movie. After the Movie

' The movie wasn't that bad… if only those humans really knew about demons' I thought hauntingly. That's when I felt it again. Someone was watching me. It was the same person too. I don't know how I know but I … just do. I glanced back and fourth trying to find my "Stalker". " Dammit why does this always happen to me?" I whispered. Then the feeling just…. Left. I think the person heard what I said. But…… nobbody can move that fast! They'd have to be…….. maybe I just shoudn't think on it. "I'll just live my boring and secluded life knowing that I'm being watched" I huffed. And as I walked down the street I thought ' Maybe … just maybe… I'll meet this person…. And we'll become friends… maybe'.

The nexy day

"Kagome! GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Lila screamed at the top of her lungs. "KYAAAAAAAA!" I screamed before I fell out if the bed. ' sheesh did she have to give me that rude of an awakeing?' I thought while groggily getting off of the floor. I slowly scoot to my bedroom window at the sunny and sadly bright city of …..Tokyo. Why we moved to Japan… I'll never know. We went from California to Japan. Isn't that a little too far? We could have at least moved to Michigan or something right?

I lose my train of thought and start getting ready for my first day in Hell.

I lazily trot over to my dresser and pick out some threads. I decided on some black capri pants that have zippers and chains all around it complete with green linning , A green ' Happy Bunny' shirt that says… "It's funny how stupid you are " , and my black vans. I hop into the bathroom and take a nice long hot shower. As the beads of water hit my back repeatdly I think about what my school will be like and if there are preps and punks at my school. 'Me' I'm like a bubbly Punk……. But don't think I'm nice allll the time. Trust, you don't want to get on my bad side. I finish my shower, dry myself off , put on my clothes, and start to put on my makeup. I put on some heavy black eyeliner ,and some medium forest green mascara. All together I slap on some light pink lip gloss and run out the bathroom…… I grab my backpack run down the stairs and greet my mom.

"Mornin mother dear!" I said happily, digging through the cupboard for some rasberry pop tarts. " Well, isn't someone miss 'Ray of sunshine' this morning hmmmmm?" she smiled. I think this is the first time she has seen me when I'm not pmsing. Well atleast I have given something for her to smile about today. " Soooooooo…. Mom what do you have planned today?" I suck at trying to make conversation . " Well….. since your father and I have made enough money to live our lives to the fullest without working I'm not entirely sure what I'll be doing today…. But have a nice DAY AT SCHOOL!" she yelled as I ran out the door and hopped into my NEW black nissan 350z complete with blue and white flames , a six cd changer, ps2 – with each and every game you can imagine on there, and a dvd player with a screen in the front and on the back of both seats, and a comunication computer system that has the directions to any location in the world(almost). I open the door, throw my pack in the back and sit in the drivers seat and close the door.

"Welcome…….. What is your destination today?" the computer asked. ' O how I love my parents!'

I thought as I pulled out of the drive way. RINGRING "Death Row, Next in line speaking." I spoke into the cell phone. " Well if I knew you were going to die ,kitten, then I would've came to you in person." My mouth dropped open in surprise.

KoInu : Ok now that was my first chapter ever! Was it good?huh huh huh? Tell me...look down...

Review Pease (puppy dog eyes)


	2. What is it with old folks?

Hey Everyone! I hopeyou reviewed for the other chapter if ya read it that is!

I just hope that this one is as good as the first right! (applause)

I thought so!

Well everyone knows that i don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho... But i wish i did...sniffle

Here's the story!

I don't know where I heard it but that voice… it sounded so familiar. " Who…. Who are you?" I asked hesitantly. I heard the person sigh on the other end. " You might know who I am , but I'm pretty sure you don't remember. I…….I…..I am one, out of three, of your brothers. You don't remember anything because when our mother left us she asked my father if he could take care of you and raise you. He complied and took you under his wing. A little while later he found a wife. Now, I know that we should've been joyus and happy but we weren't. You see his wife , Amillia , was evil. We , my brothers and I , knew she was evil the day we first met her,and her son Theodore, and our theories were proven correct when she hit you.

FLASH BACK

We had just come back from playing a soccer game outside when we heard the commotion coming from your room. My brothers looked at each other strangely before I took matters into my own hands and ran toward the faint sounds of yelling and screaming , and what I had come upon is not what I expected. " YOU LITTLE HORE! DON'T YOUR DARE EVER COME NEAR MY LITTLE THEODORE AGAIN YOU LITTLE BITCH!" yelled Amillia.

Yet you just sat there. You looked at her with your Innocent green eyes like nothing wrong was happening.You just played with your building blocks and from time to time looked at her curiously. " YOU LITTLE SLUT! FUCKING ANSWER ME WHEN I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YOU!" that's when she slapped you. I stood there shocked as I listened to the echo of the sound bounce off the walls and your painful wail from the aftershock.

I could hear the distant sounds of my brothers growling and running to where we were. That's when father came to the scene. "What's with all the ruckus!" he yelled over the crying. "O Darling!" Amillia wailed " It was horrible! Me and my little theodore were just wanting to play with the building blocks and that…that THING …." She pointed to you "…. Started hitting us with blocks and I tried to protect little Theo but I couldn't. So I had to do it hunny… you don't understand I just had to!"she screamed. " What did you have to do sweatheart?" …."I hit her…." She said somewhat venomoulsy , but it passed my father,. He quietly soothed her , sent her to her chambers and then turned to you. That's when I knew, I knew that it wouldn't be safe for any of us with her staying here, especially you , and at that time we all agreed to get you out of there.

END FLASH BACK

" So we put a spell on you so you would stay young for alittle longer and gave you to another family that would love you like the family that we could have had."he ended. I was speechless. I didn't know wether to belive him or just ignore him and throw the cell phone out the window.

" How do I know that your telling the truth?" I asked suspisously. I was almost close to the school and needed to close this little fiasco up. "Yeah, I had a feeling that you would say that , so I'm giving you a choice. After school meet me at Renuzit park and I'll show you. I'll give you all of your memories back. I know this will be hard but just trust me." And then he hung up. But by then I had just pulled up into the parking lot.

I looked out the window at the new hell hole that they were sendin me to. It really didn't look that bad, well as bad as a school can get. It had a senre look to it. With the sakura blosoms falling everywhere and all. I exited the car and made my way up the front steps. All around people were giving me weird looks , but the guys were doing cat calls every which way I turned. I felt truly disgusted… and I think some of the preppy girls were to cause they were giving me dirty looks like I was the slime under their shoe.

' Bitches' I thought haughtingly as I made my way up the steps of Chaos High. The floors were a light blueish tile color and the walls were a padded white color. It almost felt like I was in an insane assylum. " Home sweet home!" I whispered.

After about five minutes I was pretty lost. All the walls looked the freakin same….. so I just kept walking. " Hey ummmmm are you lost or something?" someone asked. I swung around looking for the voice until I came across a girl. She looked to be about my age with dark brown eyes and light brown hair. " Uhhhhhhhh……" was my o so smart reply " yah…. I'm new to the school and I can't find the office thingy mabobber magigy" I said looking everywhere but at the girls face. I always use non-comprehandable words when I'm nervous.

" O! well I can show you where it is if you want?" ' hmmmmmmm I guess it's a possibilty ….. maybe she's some demon that wants to capture the last and only Fairy in the WORLD!MUWHAHAHAHAAH! cough … I mean nevermind I'm always weird when I'm talking to myself in my mind' I thought. " Sure! I think I would really appreciate that……..?" " Keiko Sorenzo" she replied. "O? well thank you very much Keiko-san." I was actually really grateful. " No problem …….?" "Kagome Higurashi" I replied casually " orKagome Wardley ….. whatever you want to call me I guess."

For a second her eyes widened considerably but by the time I saw it , it was gone. She smiled turned around and led me to the office. While we walked we talked a little about anything that really came to mind. I learned that she was seven teen and had a boyfriend named Yuske or something of the like. Finally after the long trek we got to the office. I gave the secretary my name and got my schedule.

After comparing my schedule to Keiko's we figured out that we only had four classes , encluding lunch, together. Then the bell ring signalling our first peroid which was homeroom for five minutes then Language Arts. We step into the classroom and Keiko automatically goes to her seat.

I stand there dumbfounded looking clueless cause I don't know where to sit. I glance around the room to see different cliques settled in different places. Punks , Emos, Preps,Skaters,and Goths. I didn't feel like chosing for the fact of making a mistake and chosing the wrong clique so I left the classroom and decided to come back later and use the excuse of looking for my locker or something.

So out the door I walked and went to see if I could find my locker. " Locker 85 ,locker 85, locker 85." I kept chanting to myself over and over again. " Will you stop with that chanting your giving me a headache." Someone pipped up from some place unkown. I turned to the speaker and stopped. He was drop dead hottt! ' I think I've died and gone to heaven' I thought.

He was a bit taller than me with piercing red eyes and black spikey hair that defied the lawys of gravity with a white starburst in the middle. He wore all black which made him even hotter. Now usually I would scream and then faint but something was different about this guy. He had kind of a weird aura and it didn't seem human.

" Like what you see?" he smirked.

I laughed " Hn , don't flatter yourself to much hun. It does stuff to people." I laughed again.

The look on his face was priceless. " Yeah , that's what I thought ." and walked back the way I came since the late bell had already rung signalling the start of class.

I made it to the door and twisted the knob. Sudenly it was quiet and about thirty pairs of eyes were studying my figure. " Yes ?" the teacher asked. " I'm the new student from California and I'm in this class?" sheesh were all teachers this mean. " Why are you late young lady!" some people snickered when they heard that. I think he was trying to be a wise crack… I'll show him!

" Ok old man listen… I came to school to learn ya got that ? Not to listen to some old fart lecture me on being freakin ten seconds late and the importance of being on time. So why don't you just give me a damn seat to sit in and go on with your boring lecture. Ok? Then everyone will get what they want." I said. Sheesh old people like him get me worked up all the time.

Then came the applause. I looked toward the back and saw all the punks, skaters, emos, and goths cheering me on and giving me good jobs. I flushed. 'wow my first day at schol and I already have fans!' I thought giddly. The teacher glared at everyone and then turned toward me.

"Very well, sit next to ………" this is where he smiled a very wicked smile " Mr. Urameshi." Everyone in the class gasped.

What was so bad about sitting next to this guy anyway. " Mr. Urameshi please raise your hand so Ms.Higurashi can see you." That's when everyone gasped again. I raised an eyebrow and started walking toward my seat. All around I heard whispers of how I'm the sister of one of the biggest punks or one of the hottest hotties. All I hoped was that they weren't talking about the hottie with the red eyes.

Yes i know... Of COURSE THE HOTTIE WOULDN'T BE HIEI! THEN IT WOULD BE HER...?...

ummmmmm i can't say anything... i've said to much already ...heh heh...

REVIEW... pease? i'll give you a pat on the back?


	3. You don't find anything out in this one!...

Now!… I am afficially satisfied!… yesh…. I know I took a long time… … PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!……… falls off cliff… well I guess that was pointless then huh? 

It's the third chappie!ima sooooooo happy!

And I had to rewrite cause I didn't think it was good soooooo …….. YOU BETTER LIKE IT DUDES!…….or else……. I'll throw cupcakes at you! jk!

ENJOY!

I don't own anything….cept for ze computer of course!

ENJOY!……again…..

Nothing Unusual happened during class except for some weirdo with weird looking hair had to go to the nurse cause of an major head ache. Well it wasn't really my problem so I left it alone.

Finally after what seemed like forever wich was only an hour or so the bell rang. I shot up out of my chair and raced out the door and started looking for my class.

"sheesh I've never seen someone so happy to go to school." Some unknown person said.

"Lets see… next class is….ART!" I yell happily and do my little happy dance. Art was my most favirote calss in the whole entire world! I just hopped our teacher wasn't an old fart, and that guy with the red eyes was in there.

I find the class and decide to sit in the way back so I wouldn't be bothered too much. After just sitting there for a moment I noticed that a lot of people were coming in and a few of them were looking in my direction. Some people like the punks were waving my way and giving me thumbs up. ' I guess they heard about what happened in first period. I guess stuff passes around quick down here.'

I start lookin out the window when I see a shawdow figure sit next to me. I turn to see it's a girl about my age with long black hair like mine with red tips. She was kinda pale and had the most intresting color of blue eyes I've ever seen. She turned to me and that's when I actually saw the color. One was silverish blue while the other was a darkish blue color.

"Ummm…. Hi….. my names Danielle and I'm new here…. What's your name?" she asked. She seemed like a pretty nice person, and she was weird sorta like me.

I WASN'T ALLLOOONNNEEE!YIPEE!. " My names Kagome …. And I'm kinda new too….."then weirdly at the same time we yelled "WE CAN BE NEW TOGETHER!" then we laughed histerically. " You know what they say…" I started " …great minds think alike!" she finished like we were twin sisters. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Ok class…settle down please" the teacher asked, and she wasn't OLD!I did a little happy dance in my head. "Now let me call out the roll and then we'll get started…..James!" she started out and just when it seemed like she was gonna call my name some guy comes waltzing through the classroom like he owns the place. "Mr.Jaganshi late again I see. For once I would like to see you in class on time please?" It sounded like a every day thing.they must know eachother I guess. " Hn." He responded and settled down in a seat.

Getting a better look at him I notice something. That's the hottie that I talked to earlier this morning! What Kami up there has something against me:sigh:

The teacher went on with roll call and then told us our first asignment. She was going to assign us partners and we had to draw eachother , but the catch was, was that you had to draw them like a mystical creature or something:demon,fairy,unicorn ext. 'I just hoped that I didn't get a prep or the Jaganshi guy, dude,man,boy…whatever!'

She started calling out names and then next was mine.

" Kagome and Hiei Jaganshi" an multiple gasps spread around the room like wild fire "… Now will everyone please get started right away?… CHOP CHOP GOES THE FISH!… as I always say" the teacher announced as she quieted down and did whatever she needed to do.

NOW!… I know it has taken sooooooo long for me to update and I'm terribly sorry… and I think this one is kinda short.. so yah… I'll try to make them longer.. for you peoples sake all righty?… yesh I thought so!

Review Please…. Or I won't write anymore!…… pease?…..


	4. Was it something i drew?

What the teacher had said still hadn't comprehended into my mind properly until I felt a sudden jolt from some unknown person. " Onna, hurry up so I can get this over with." The person stated coldly. I twirled in my chair and came face to face with Hiei. I stared into the gorgeous blood red eyes of his just wondering what he was thinking before I was snapped out of my thoughts by what he had said. " Oh." I replied stupidly. " … ummmmmmmmm Do you want to go first to get it over with or should I?" I asked. I really shouldn't have asked since I was already infront of my canvas and he was already sitting on a stool. Sooo with that thought placed in my mind I picked up my paint brush and started whisking away on my easel.

I used a multitude of colors including greens, black, blues, purples, and any other one that I saw fit for mypainting. No sooner than I had started I was in my own little world of painting and wasn't paying attention to the outside world.

I didn't notice the fall of a clipboard, the silence of the room, or the audible gasps in the classroom.

Finally finished with my painting I settled my paintbrush in the holder and admired my work. It was Hiei … but he looked different. Standing tall, he was in a forsest with the shadows covering some of his face except for his red eyes and his third one on his forehead. He was holding his arm and his face held a small tint of fear and pain. Extending out of his arm was a huge and gigantic dragon looking ready to kill at any times notice. The forest was colored in brillant shades of green and brown for the trees, different shades of blue for the shy , and multiple shades of oranges reds and yellows for the scene of a village being on fire. All in all it was something that left the whole class speechless.

" Where… Where… Where did you learn to .. paint like that Ms. Higurashi? It's the most .. Phenominal thing I have even seen in my life! The colors… The shades… This. This.. IS BRILLIANT!EVERYONE GIVE HER A HAND!" and then a loud applause errupted. I blushed.

I didn't think it was THAT good, however the person in the painting in the portrait had yet to see the painting and seemed alittle if not a lot on edge. Finally he seemed to snap and brushed passed everyone to look at what everyone alse was ohhing at.

He froze dead in his tracks for a reason not known to others and stood as still as a statue. I looked at him .. kinda glaring at the picture like it would burst into flames any second and saw him dash straight out of the room when the bell had finally rung.

"Hmmmm that's kinda strange" I said distantly. I was wondering why he was looking at the painting with something akin to … I didn't really know… but there was some unreconizble emotion in his eyes when he saw that painting.

"Hey?… Kagome are you ready to go, or are you still day dreaming Hiei!" Danielle giggled. I blushed. " Whatever.. let's just go before we're late for our next period.. who do you have anyways?" she looked at me curioulsy before dropping the topic and telling me what she had next.

I was glad that she didn't push it. But I couldn't really say " Hey Danielle? Guess what? I'm Some fairy/evil pixie lady and a miko which is pretty much a demon! Isn't that Great? Yeah and I was thinkin about that guy because he looks like a demon and I wanted to make sure that he wasn't gonna do anything bad to the humans here!" And then just throw on a big smile for her.. ya like she wouldn't think I was crazy . Fat chance.

" Well…. Lets see… I have Mr.Tashos Math period next then… study hall… then lunch and then I have social studies, then lastly science." Danielle said.

I blinked. She had all my classes. I look at her and then blink again. " You have all my classes." I state. Sure I was happy … but ya don't just meet some person and they all of a sudden have all your classes….. RIGHT?… "REALLY?" she squealed. Well atleast someone seemed happy.. that was all that counted I guess. " Hm. Yah… well off to Mr.Tasho's class Then?" I said holdong out my arm awaiting her to link them. She did and then … We walked….. together facing the dangers of meeting new teachers. ( a/n. lol I just HAD to put that!)

Later On

I sighed. FINALLY SCHOOL WAS OVER!YIPEE!… I did alittle happy dance infront of the school , not really giving a care about all the weird looks people were giving me. Then I stopped.

FLASHBACK

* * *

. I was speechless. I didn't know wether to belive him or just ignore him and throw the cell phone out the window. " How do I know that your telling the truth?" I asked suspisously. I was almost close to the school and needed to close this little fiasco up. "Yeah, I had a feeling that you would say that , so I'm giving you a choice. After school meet me at Renuzit park and I'll show you. I'll give you all of your memories back. I know this will be hard but just trust me." 

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Should I meet this mysterious person who claimed to be one out of three of my brothers? I was caught in between dashing off to the park or curling under a rock and dying. I sighed. Well something like this was bound to come up sooner or later. I started the long trudge to Renuzit park. I just hoped nobody was looking for me at the time. I cross the street and start down the long trail to the park. I stop suddenly. I swear I just heard someone call my name. O well. 

At The Park

I flopped down on the nice and soft grass and took in my surroundings. I had never actually been to this park before. So it was kind of a wonder that i actually found the park. I felt proud of myself!... i actually acomplished something. Well all i know is that if this 'Brother' of mine doesn't show then i have to get home quick before Lila goes crazy! Then she'll call the police saying some weird story like i was kidnapped by some big evil stalker lady and was being fed worms by her toes. Yeah, she'd really say that, trust me i know from experince.

Suddenly i hear the crunch of autum leaves like someone stepped in them. I hop up and face the way the sound came from. I crouch down into a deffinsive position waiting for who ever was out there.

Out of nowhere i hear a soft and silky voice say " I'm surprised that you even came. I guess Toshi was right, your way to trustworthy!" he added in a playful voice. I blinked. i seemed to be doing that alot today.

The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal the most ... gorgeous guy she had ever met. He had Blood red hair that was spiked up and the most dazzling orange eyes you had ever seen. He was much taller than me and had a very musclar frame.

I was astonished. I thought someone like him would come out atleast with one girl on his arm. I guess things are different in Tokyo.

I looked up into his eyes, watching him take me in. He gave me the once over and then grinned. " If you weren't my sister i would be all over you like a bee to a flower." I blushed.That was too cute. Even if it was coming from someone i barely knew.

He laughed. His laughed sounded so joyous and happy, not like he sounded on the phone earlier, or maybe that was a WHOLE different person. Who knew?

To be continued...

MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... i just had to do that... i thought it was soooo funny... even if you didn't .. i did!... well i (personally) liked this chapter. AND!.. i think in the next chapter i'll let you know who the brother is. You alread know one... if you have been paying attention that is!...

REVIEW!... please?.. i'll write more?... lol... Come on ppl!I need to be motivated!O! and i would like to thank :

BloodSuker0904

Hiei and Kagome

Fluffy dark angel

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan

HatredsFallenChaosAngel

Give them a roung of aplause people!applauds

sniffle these ppl R my motivation(sp?) .. YOU CAN TO!... lol

Review please!


	5. Home

**

* * *

Ola Everyone! How r ya's?… not so good huh?… jk… anyway! I finally got Hiei to submit to ME! **

**Hiei:sighs: unfortunately…**

**:Hugs Hiei and snuggles him:**

**Me: I Wuv YOU!…**

**:Hiei lays head on top of mine:**

**Hiei: Shifts eyes to everyone that's witnessing this: You say anything and I will kill you all!**

**:everyone else shrinks back:**

**Unknown person: Sprinkles ( my nickname) does not own anyone in this story , chapter or whatever.. cept for other ppls….. O.o**

_thinking_

talking"

* * *

_I had felt better than I had since I had moved to Tokyo. It seemed like … I don't know.. but I really felt dare I say it? Saferwhen I was around this … person. I was really starting to scare myself._

"So why was I supposed to be here anyway …?" if he didn't know to give me his name I will just automatically name him stupid.

" I asked you to come here because I wanted to give back the memories that were striped from you when you were a baby, and I won't tell you my name until you get your memories back. Then we'll see if you know my name." he said , then smirked confidently. _Hmph! What was that smirk for? He thought he was mister know it all huh?_ I sighed, I expected nothing less. " Fine then… How do we do this… memory thingy mabobber?"

" Well lets just consentrate on getting you realxed , cause you have lot of tension in your muscles right now. I know your catuious about me getitng close or anything so if I do end up doing anything you can… castrate me ok?"

I laughed. I mean really really hard. That must have been hard for him to say. " Ok , Ok," I sat down slowly and tried to get myself comfortable. Suddenly I tensed up with the feeling of hands massuaging my shoulders. " Shhhhhh, Shhhhhh, calm down , I'm just loosening up your muscles." I steadily calmed down by the soft lull of his smooth voice. I just felt … safe around him , but not like a boyfriend girlfriend thing, but a brotherly sisterly thing. But I wasn't prepared for the on slaught of memories that came forth.

* * *

With Keiko

* * *

I hopped up and down yelling Kagome's name trying to get her attention. She turned for a second, shook her head and then left. _I wondered why she didn't see me or anything. It wasn't like I was short or anything right?_ I quickly trot up to where she was just once standing and looked both ways across the street. 

Seeing no sign of cars anywhere I started to cross but stopped when I heard the call of my name. I turned around and came face to face with none other than Yusuke Urameshi himself.

"Hey Keiko why are you going so soon? Don't you usally help all the teachers clean up or something?" I shifted my eyes away then back again. I had to think of an excuse quick before he got supicious.

" Yeah well…. All day ya know the teachers have been like 'Keiko you should take a day off for yourself and just relax! You've helped more than enough on other days it's time for us to find someone else for today!' so I just caved in and listened to them and well… Here I Am!" secretly I crossed my fingers behind my back hoping that he would take it.

" Now wait a sec…."

" Hello Yusuke!" put in Botan.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I giggled thanked Botan for the diversion and ran straight across the street figuring out where I was going with every step I took.

Funnily, I ended up in Renuzit Park. _There had to be a reason for ending up here _I thought.

Sundenly I stopped cause I heard a muffled laugh. I slowy but quietly trot over to where I heard the noise and was surprised at what I had come upon.

* * *

Back With Kagome

* * *

I sat still as all these foregin memories came rushing at me. Once the onslaught was over I stilled. 

As corny as this sounds … I remebered. I mean everything. _From the time my mother had and left me to when I went to my brothers house and then feeling the hurt when I was slapped by the wretched Amillia._ I remebered so much that I … cried.

Silent tears ran down my cheeks like they were racing to see who could make it down first._ How?… why?….. when?… who?…_ so many questions were running through my head at the moment I couldn't think strait.

I tensed and then relaxed into the comforting arms that wrapped around me. I turned into my brothers chest and sobbed and clung to him like he was my only life line at the moment.

"Shhhhhh, shhhhhh. Come on kitten you know you shouldn't cry. You know what happens when ya doOoOoO." I hiccuped and then looked all around me.

All around us were flowers of all shapes and sizes. Big ones and small ones, to Blue ones and purple ones. But no matter how beautiful the flowers were they seemed to weep just becauseI was sad.

I sighed and steadily stopped crying. It wasn't gonna help my situation and it was just making the scene look weirder.

I turned to a few bushes , about 5 feet away , and giggled quielty.

" Hey Keiko you can come out ya know." I heard a thump and giggled even harder.

She guiltily stepped from behind the bushes and I prepared my self for the onslaught of questions that she was gonna throw at me.

" You guys aren't here to hurt the human race or anything are you?" I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

" No, we aren't out to kill or get revenge on the human race Keiko. Assuming that you know alittle about demons and such, am I correct?" she nodded silently. This would hopefully not make making friends at school harder. " I'm sure she can't do anything bout it anyway. She is quite a fine piece of me…."

I cracked my knuckles and looked down at the jumbled mess that was once my brother. He had the nerve to say that to one of my friends. I turn to Keiko and see amusment shinning bright in her eyes.

" Yes well…. Ummm Keiko?" I think she heard my unasked question cause she nodded her head in understanding.

" I won't tell anyone. I promise. But ...just out of curiosity what kind of demon are you , if your comfortable with telling me that is!" she finished off quickly when she saw my frown.

I shook my head and figured I might as well since she's gonna be going through a lot since she knows.

" I'm….. it's… I'm half pixie and fairy demon , with a mixture of holy power, which if you were to ask someone about that they would probaly tell you that I'm a miko. Now you have to understand that being both pixie and fairy is a bad thing. Or another word for it is…. Forebidden. If I was just full pixie or just full fairy now it wouldn't be bad. All fairies are women and don't usually take a husband/mate.My mother wanted to have a mate and took a pixie as one. In the end my father passes on his powers to me before he died and a fairy passes her powers to her last child, when she dies, which was me."

I closed my eyes tightly , waiting for her words of rejection and disgust but that's not what I heard.

" That's … Like … WOW!… I didn't know there were such things as faries os pixies! That is Amazing! It doesn't matter that your both, to me it just makes you cooler! Wow."

I looked at her like she had just grown two heads and a fluffy tail. " You mean … your not disgusted or anything?" she looks at me like I just asked her why the sky was blue.

" Why would I be disgusted with you? You've benn nothing short of nice to me since you first came here and I hold nothing against you so I see no problem." Then she smiled, and for once, in a long time I smiled.

* * *

If you were a regular suvillian and were just taking a casual stroll around Renuzit park you would hear hysterical laughing every which way you turned.

* * *

I don't know how long me and Keiko were sitting in the clearing laughing but by the time I looked up it was getting dark. We just kinda forgot about everythong happening in the world and just babbled on and on about nothing in particular, and my brother, for some strange reason, was still knocked out after the whole confrontation. 

" AWWWWWWWWW SHIT!" I look up startled never thinking that Keiko would have such a mouth. " I'm sorry that I have to cut this convo short but I was suppose to be home about two hours ago and if Yusuke finds out he's gonna get more suspicious then he was earlier! I'll see ya tommorrow!" she called out while she zoomed through the park.

I sighed. A lot of things happened that I didn't even plan to happen. A groan to my left alerted me that my brother finally awoke from his mummy sleep. " Man! Where'd ya leardn to hit so hard!" I laughed and jumped up to help him get ot his feet.

" That's something I will never tell you!" I yelled happily as I started bouncing around. " Oh Really?" he asked slyly before he pounced and started ticlking me like crazy. And for once just at this time I felt like I was home just hanging out with ……Takai

* * *

**YIPEE!…: sigh: I took WAY too long to update and I'm terribly sorry aobut that. :dodges rocks: dang rocks…-- Anyway I'm sure glad that I goet more reieviews:tear: it makes me so… so… PROUD!… anyway if you didn't notice or your just blonde ( no offence) Takai is her brothers name! And I said another one acidentally but we'll just see if you can figure that out -**

**Takai Death**

**I would also like to thank:**

**Fluffy dark angel**

**Sexi3-kagome69ner**

**BloodSucker0904**

**regretfully-your-cassy-chan ( i know you had a question)**

**Isisoftheunderground**

**I would once again like to thank all the reviewers!**

**and someone had a question that i never thought would come up about one of the other chapters. Ummmm they asked what did kagome mean when she said that her painting wasn't that great? well... she's kinda use to making paintings of the kind but usually never shows her work to anyone. I owuld explain more but right now i have to get to school in ... five min... so ya i gtg ppls!**

**Review please?**


	6. I'm not alone

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm soo proud of myself! Yesh( I did not spell yes wrong , I like saying yesh thanx much) well anyway I'm gonna try to update faster now . AND! It'll be easier cause I'm bout to get out of school in a bit! Thank the lord:kisses ground:**

**Kagome: Why is she kissing the ground?**

**Hiei: Hn, Does it look like I know?**

**Kagome: Well your sorta hers now…--**

**Me: Actually! He's not mine… I'm not sure who he belongs to…. Who cares!**

**Lawyers: We do! You law breaker!**

**Police: You have the right to remain silent!**

**Me:runs away: You'll Never catch meEeEeEeEeEeEeE!**

**Kagome: ;sigh; She'll never learn…**

**Hiei: Lostsoul does not own anyone in this story (Fortunately) cept for Takai, Toshi and… some other character that I can't tell you about or… Hn!**

**Me:in background: HEY I HEARD THAT COMMENT MISTER!**

* * *

I sat up all night on my bed thinking about the days events. I had told Lila and Joe and they brightened with joy. They were actually pretty happy that I had found my family. Then of course the issue of me going or staying came up, which I assured them that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

So now I'm upstairs sitting in complete darkness wondering how my big brothers had changed in the years that I hadn't seen them. _It's funny cause I remember them all, like I was never separated from them or memory swiped. I remember how Takai would always want to compete with the others and win every time, then Toshi would say that he let him win , and I would always find a way to confort Taihen when he would lose._

_ But then Tasho had to get a new girlfriend , which was when things changed for the worst._

I shook my head roughly trying shake the disturbing images out of my head and slowly laid down. _Today just mad me think what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

_

Next day

* * *

I was rudely awaken by the loud ruckus of my alarm clock and was tempted to smash it to bits but hesitated when I remembered what happened last time.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

_ Once again I was awakened by my dumb alarm clock but the thing I was mostly mad about was that it was a Saturday and I didn't have to get up._

_ Jumping out of my bed quickly I snatched up my clock and threw it out my window. "What the hell?" I did a complete 180 and looked out the window.There under my window was Joe rubbing a big lump on his head and throwing me a death glare. I grin sheepishly as I see the damage that I had done. " Would you believe me if I said I was trying to see how time flew?"

* * *

_

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

I laughed remebering how much trouble I had got into for that little stunt. I yawn and stretch before clumsily tumbling out of bed and taking a shower.

I threw on some cargo Capri's , a white shirt that had a wanted sign for my so called ' lost' turtle speedy, and my black convereses. I quickly applied some black eyeliner and mascara , with some lip gloss , and I was out and about within twenty min! I race down the stairs but quickly stop infront of a huge bouquet of flowers that looked suspiciously like the ones I cried yesterday.

" Oh yea honey look what some young man brought for you! Aren't they beautiful?" I freeze for about a millisecond and then gap openly at the bouquet like a fish out of water. I step closer to them and notice there's a card. Hesitantely I open it skim over it and smile.

_Kitten,_

_ I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone taking your precious flowers so I decided to give them back to there maker. If you ask me I would say they seem more sun shinier when their around you!_

_ Kai-chan_

" Oh how considerate of him." I say sarcastically.

" So I see you have some secret admirers already miss kagome?" I openly choke on the air I'm breathing and look at Lila strangely. " Tell me 'mother' why would I be interested in my own brother?"

The sound of a plate crashing on the tile flooring echoed down the halls , and I winced because of the sound it made. " Mom! What's wrong with you?" she turns and stares at me for a long time. " Your not interested in your brother like 'THAT' are you!"

I look at her strangely for a bit then crack up laughing. " Oh heavens no! Sheesh I cried yesterday and he's just bringing back the aftermath of me crying." A look of understanding crossed over her face and she visibly calmed down. " Oh! I … knew that I was just testing you!" I smiled, glad that her happy façade came back.

I waved cheerily and left out the house and start walking to school since I left my car at the school. I skip happily humming a tune that not many would know.

" Hey kagome!" I turn around and see Danielle running toward me. I wave happily glad that I don't have to walk by myself anymore. " Hey Danielle, I didn't know you lived by here." We stop for a short moment so she can catch her breath, then she straitens and smiles sheepishly at me.

" Yeah well me and my sister were practicing , she playing drums and me playing guitar, and we kinda lost track of time." I look at her strangely. " I didn't know that you had a sister. What's her name?" she blinks for a second

" Oh! You didn't know? I must've not have told you.. hmmm.. ! Her name is Lias actually , and we're not real sisters just adopted. I mean she's adopted and lives with my real family. She's one year younger than me and has really long dark brown curly hair with forest green tips that tend to change colors with her moods, and has hazel green eyes with a red , orange, midnight blue, and yellow starburst in the middle. Some people call her weird and everything but I love her all the more!"

I smile fondly at her. Atleast she had someone to love and talk to and stuff. " So where is she right now?" by then we had resumed walking. " O …" she looks at her watch " … she should be at school by now."

Complete shock took over my face at the statement. _She couldn't have been there THAT quickly if Danielle just got to where I was and was huffing and puffing… unless this Lias person was a demon. But it seemed like to Danielle that this was an everyday thing or something_.

" Ummmm… Danielle? Is your sister Lias by any chance a demon?" this time is was her turn to look at me in shock. " H… h… How do you know about that? Wait a min… how do you know about demons?"

I laughed at her shocked face. " I'm actually a demon believe it or not." For some reason I wasn't worried about her reaction to my statement. _I felt like she wouldn't care what I was cause her sister was more or less just like me._

Understanding dawned on her face for a moment before she smiled at me. " Really? Cool! Now Lias can talk to someone that's just like her…. But you have to understand that she's been through a lot in her life and few things can set her off. Ya know I would think that being a pixie and a fairy would be easy ,but as it would turn out it's forbidden to have a joining like that :sigh: I just wish things weren't so hard for her."

I froze when I heard the words pixie and fairy in her sentence. Danielle turned around to me and looked at me with concern. " What's wrong?" I choked. I_ felt like I couldn't breathe. I wasn't alone._ " I'm not alone.." I finally whispered.

Danielle looked at me in confusion. "What?" I look up and tackled her , picked her up and start spinning her in the air. "I'M NOT ALONE!I'M NOT ALONE! I'M NOT ALONE!OHHH YEEEAAAHHH!"

Then I quickly put her down and start spinning and skipping and dancing before I stopped and look at all the people looking at me crazy. " Opps.." and then I turn to Danielle.

I started giggling when I saw her on the floor laughing hysterically and crying at the same time. I stand over her and knock on her head. She looks at me for a moment then wipes her tears and stands up. " Warn me when your gonna do something like THAT again! Sooo anyway what did ya mean when you were saying ' I'm not alone'?"

I smile a secret smile and go up to her ear and whisper

" I'm the exact same type ofdemon your sister is." An audible gasp is heard from her and my smile becomes even wider if that's possible. " Your shitting me!" I laugh and shake my head " Nope!" This time she glomps me "That's great!" and so we hop and skip all the way to school not being able to wait to tell Danielle's sister the good news.

* * *

In the alleyway next to the girls

* * *

" I've found them boss. Now what do you want me to do?" The unknown person shivers from the wicked laugh that comes from the other end.

" Just watch them for now 'HE' is getting impatient and wants them by any means possible and we still have to figure out the plan. For now we'll let them enjoy there little time together. We just better hope they don't meet the spirit detectives.

* * *

**I've Updated once again!… I've been writing this thingy mabobber all flippin day!… :sigh: and I have now finally finished! YIPPEE!… I wonder who this mystery person is hmmmmmmm? WELLLLLL…….. I CAN'T TELL YOU ! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. :cough: anyway….**

**I would like to thank:**

** Isisoftheunderground**

** Sakuragirl-123**

** Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**

** Sexysk8rchick**

**Phantomess13**

**Thanx once again for everyone that reviewed. I just hope that this chapter is to your liking. And just between you and me... I locked up the police and lawyers!MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**: muffled voices coming from closet:**

**-- ... ya...**

**Review Please!**


	7. It can't be

**Hola PPLS! The last chapter was kind of a dozy and I apologize.Someone pointed out to me that I made some past tense , future tense ,and present tense mix ups and I want to make it clear that I soo totally suck at grammar and or spelling so please just bear with me? And if you have a problem then I would suggest the psychiatrist and the corner of Broadway and Fernad St. :D**

**Disclaimer: LlS (lil'lostsoul) does not own anyone in this story except for a choice few people and are trying to persuade the owners of Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakuso to hand them over to her…. Wish her good Luck ( not that she'll get anything)**

* * *

" Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah …" was the sound of the teacher speaking as I ignored the so called" Important speech " of hers.

I couldn't help but notice that half of the people that were in this class were fast asleep. _Maybe I should fall asleep just like the rest of the class? _

The soft thump noise of something hitting my desk alerts me to someone throwing something at me. I look downward to see an intricate piece of folded paper. Curiously I open it and are confused at what the point of the note is.

_Hey,_

_Aren't you related to Toshi?_

I stare confusingly at the little piece of paper, then remembering what Takai said the other day I quickly scribbled down my answer and flicked back to whoever had thrown it to me.

About one minuet later I saw the same note on my desk. I open it once again and openly choke at what it says.

_Does he wear Boxers or briefs!_

I blinked once, then twice, then thrice, and kept blinking hoping that if I kept blinking multiple times then the note would magically dissapear. After about a minuet of blinking I tore up the note and rested my head on my desk ignoring the signs of impatience on the other side of the room.

* * *

I walk steadily down the hall listening to the chatter of Danielle and Keiko as we head to our next class together. Surprisingly , they both hit it of perfectly and have been twittering away amongst themselfves.

I shake my head as I overhear them conversing about this Toshi guy. It seemed like every girl in this entire school has seen him , but I haven't. Though It wouldn't matter because if what Takai said was true then Toshi is my brother, and from what I've heard he's quite a trickster and is VERY good looking.

Not that I'm saying that I would check out my own brother or anything. Wouldn't want what my mother thought to be true.

Roughly I am brought back to the real world by a push to the ground. All of a sudden it's silent all around me and I'm steady wondering why it's so quiet. I shake my head and pick up my discarded backpack.

I glance up to see a scowling face that if you were to look closely seemed like mine except that she seemed soo much… I don't know. " Watch where your going bitch! I almost broke a nail!" the unknown person wailed loudly.

Inwardly I winced from the volume of the noise. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Keiko shrink back behind Danielle. _I wonder what caused the reaction._

I give back my attention to the problem at hand and sigh. " I'm sorry miss but if the school didn't have trash walking around everywhere then nobody would have to watch out." I smile inwardly at my comeback.

It was kinda lame but nonetheless I knew it would bait the poor girl.

Expecting nothing less I see the girls face turn a ugly shade of red and blue. (a/n Which makes… dun dun… PURPLE! Congratulations folks and than for playing!… you get a sticker!) Sadly I shake my head. " That's a very bad color for you… maybe you should try one at a time?" then I walk off with my friends trailing behind me and the distinct sound of laughing in the backround.

* * *

"AHHhhhhhh… schools finally over! I thought I'd be in there forever!" I exclaimed happily as I exited the building." Seems weird that the only time she seems really happy is when she's out of school huh? Danielle whispers quietly to Keiko. I turn to glare at them knowing they forgot how good my hearing was.Danielle and Keiko smile sheepishlywhile i rols my eyes at them.

" Yeah and everyone was surprised that you stood up to Kikyou." Keiko said getting back on what i had said. I looked at her and smiled. " Yup! I swear if she even thought of touching you or anything I seriously would have jumped in and kicked some slutty butt!" Danielle exclaimed loudly.

I laughed wholeheartedly and thanked her. Turning to Keiko I sized her up.

" Why were you hiding behind Danielle when she came up?"

Keiko seemed to shrink back on herself when I asked the question. " Well ya see she always picks on me , before you came to this school, in all of my classes that she's in with me. Countless of times I have tried to take a stand against her but she . . . she . . . blackmails me . . .She says that she'll tell Yusuke that I was cheating on him with some guy, when I never really did,.. and.. I don't want to damage our already somewhat fragile relationship.."

Me and Danielle stare at Keiko like she was some alien from outer space. " First of which Keiko your a headstrong person and for as long as i haveknown you, which is not very long, you have always stood up to people!You have to understand that you didn't cheat on Yusuke so you shouldn't care what Kiykoo or whatever is gonna say to Yusuke. If he's as good a boyfriend as you have claimed him to be then he'll have a right sense of mind to not listen to what Kiykoo has to say and believe you. If he can't even do that then he didn't deserve you in the first place and your relationship wouldn't have lasted any longer." I said staring at Keiko crossly. "Couldn't have said it better myself." laughed Danielle.

Keiko stares at us like we had just lifted a heavy and unbearable weight off her shoulders.

" Thanks sooo much you guys. You don't know how much this means to me." she said as she hugged us hard. " Oh don't worry about it so much. That's what friends are for right?" we all laugh wholeheartedly. Suddenly I feel it again. That same presence staring at me. It seemed like it wasn't to far away either._ Like.. like.. it was right here at the school._ I tear myself away from my friends and search frantically around for the person who seemed to want to be unnoticed.

" Hello ladies. How are you this fine afternoon?" I tilt my head curiously and turn to stare into ocean blue eyes. _Now why would some guy, for no apparent reason , come to us and strike conversation with the girls while he stares at me the whole time?_I fidgeted uncomfortably under his stare while Danielle and Keiko were talking to this stranger. " Toshi-san your so funny!" I hear Danielle say. That's when I freeze up.

* * *

**Yesh well sry that I haven't updated in a while. It's a wonder that I was actually able to update… yesh well tomorrow will be FOURTH OF JULY!YIPEE!… so pretty much for me …. In thirty min it will be Monday…weird huh?**

**Well hopefully I get more reivews then I got last time… even though I'm not sure how many I got last time. haven't really checked… had not actual time to … not that I got any mail on it anyway…well that's just me rambling away cause I gots notin better to do's…….**

**Well……. Ummmmmm watch out for the evil furry purple monkies ok!… I'M SERIOUS!… they…. They…… gulps made me eat a dozen bananas! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!… I will forever remember that day..shivers**

**Review… or I'll sick my evil furry pink apple slices on you! Tee hee**


	8. Finally i meet you

"It's you…" I whisper into the warm air. Danielle and Keiko look at me like I've grown a second head, but not toshi. Toshi knew, and I knew he knew cause well… I knew. " Excuse me ladies but would you mind if I borrowed miss Kagome for a moment?" They just nodded dumbly and walked away shocked.

I silently cursed them for leaving me behind with him. Taking a deep breath I faced the threat of making my life go even my tipsy than it was.

He looked down at me for a moment and time stopped , for the both of us. I could hear the trees swaying in the gentle breeze, the birds singing a calming song , even the bees making their soft but happy buzzing sound. I enjoyed every moment of it and was greatly disappointed that it ended.

" So I finally get to meet my famed baby sister." He said giving me a lopsided grin. I smile, _two can play at that game._ " Yeah, so I finally get to meet the famed all around hottie that I've been hearing about all over school." He laughed then. " Ya, I guess so.."

Now that I had a closer look at him , I saw that he was indeed a very handsome young man, _if you could call him that_. He had natural messy blonde hair that seemed to get in his face, and some very unnatural aqua yellow eyes that were like a contrast between blues and yellows. He stood like a head taller than me and was lightly muscled, _though I'm sure he could beat some heads in if he wanted_.

He laughed when he saw me looking at him. " Ya know.. I heard from a friend that you were doing the exact same thing to him. Now I know you two aren't related or anything, but it's just not right for a sister to be checking out her own brother." My face went on fire when he said that and got even redder when he chuckled and then smirked.

" Yeah , so what's up with telling Takai that I'm little ' Miss Trustful' hmmm? Or why have you been watching me? I know you have! Though .. you guys might have been switching off or something but… STILL! How can you not tell your sister something like th.."

"Kagome"

I stop with my random babbling and look up to see Toshi's face contorted in amusement. He shakes his head chuckling and starts to walk off.

I stood there , dumbfounded and just stared at his retreating figure. He swiveled his little blonde head toward me and asked one of the simplest questions.

"Are you coming or not?"

Hurriedly I jogged up to him and waved to my still shocked friends.

Where we were heading , I wasn't sure but for a while we talked about stuff but then again nothing at all. I didn't even think to ask him where we were going cause for the moment I was just content talking to him.

Finally , we get there and I laugh at how irony it is. We're back at Renuzit park, and at the exact same spot where I started crying. Though it seemed that if you looked alittle bit closer at the flowers , they seemed to sparkle. _Weird, I've never seen them do that before._

Toshi plops down next to one of the trees then motions me over to sit next to him. I calmly and lean against the tree, fully relaxed by all the nature around me. " So .." I start " Why am I here exactly?" It was a while before he answered but when he did I was mildly surprised. " I brought you here so we could get to know each other better.

I stared at him, silently asking him if he was serious. He nods his head and I sigh. " What do you want to know?" His face seemed to light up like a kid in a candy store. " Ok, I'm just going to ask random questions and you just answer as they pass got it?" at my nod he started.

" What's your favorite color?"

"Blue"

"What's your favorite number?"

"Four"

"What would you do with a million dollars?"

"Give it to charity"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"Did you kiss him?"

"No"

" Are you still a virgin?"

"What kind of a question is that!"

" Just answer it!"

" Yes"

"Are you getting tired of him asking all these questions?"

Surprised I glance across the clearing to see Takai sitting down grinning like a Cheshire cat. " Hey! You had your chance to talk to her! I thought you said it was my turn!"

Takai laughed at the disgruntled look on Toshi's face. "Sheesh, calm down , I was only coming to see how you were coming along." Takai turned his attention toward me and I snorted. " He's been asking me countless of pointless questions including the oh so funny ' Are you a virgin?" question.

Incredulously Takai turned his attention toward Toshi and looked at him like he grew a second head. " Would you really think that bad of her and ask such a question?" Toshi snorted and I swear I had a sense of Déjà vu. " I was only curious! I don't want our sister having random sex without having a proper mate!" I visibly paled at what they were openly talking about .

" What the HELL does my sex life have to do with any of you! Sure you guys are my brothers and all but you don't asking what girls you've been fucking over the years!"

Toshi And Takai stared at me open mouthed. " Now.." I calmly say " … I must be getting home. I don't want Lila getting worried!" and with that I get up and hug my still frozen brothers and walk away from the clearing.

* * *

Next Day

* * *

I groan , squinting as the sun shines through my window. I yawn, turn over, and pull the covers over my head. The faint sound of shoes clobbering up the steps alerts me to more than one person coming up the steps. I hear the knob click and the door swing open.

" Come on Kagome! Time for school!" I peek out from my covers to see Keiko wildly tapping her foot, Danielle starring at her nails, and an unknown girl fidgeting and bowing her head. " Do I have to get up? I was planning on not going today and just walking around to get to know my surroundings better."

Danielle seemed to come out of her trance and looked at me thoughtfully. " That would be a good idea. Why don't we just all call in sick and dedicate this day to ourselves , and you'd be able to get to know my sister Lias more!" said person seemed to cave in on herself even more. Danielle sighed and looked at her sadly. Keiko, noticing the tension tries to brighten up the situation and suggested that they leave so I can get dressed. They left and I slowly shook my head.

I wonder what was wrong with that Lias girl. Maybe Danielle was right when she said that she lived a hard life. I lazily get up and put my thoughts away for later thinking. I change into some regular black Capri's and a nirvana t-shirt. I briskly walk into my bathroom, throw my hair into a high pony tail, apply lip-gloss and eyeliner , then step out of my room. I distinctly hear Keiko calling me from outside, so I run downstairs and out the door to my friends.

While we were walking we decided to just walk anywhere. Throughout the whole walk lias was quiet the entire time and didn't make a peep. _I need to talk to her._ Spotting an ice-cream parlor I suggest to Danielle and Keiko that they should go get ice cream for all of us while lias and I wait at the park across the street. They agree after getting what we want ( Mint Chocolate Chip! YumO) lias and I tread across the street.

* * *

**Yesh well I'm sorry that it took longer that normal to update. A LOT has been going on in my house and I've been leaving more often then usual. Now I gotta go back to my shrink and tell her what's happining. AND the chapter would've been longer if nothing was happining. But as it is , it's been hectic in my house and I need time to go somewhere.I'm sorry if I don't update for maybe a month or two.. but I just need to get away and school coming up anyway.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	9. Awww, don't cry!

**Hola. Sorry about that l-o-n-g break that i had. hope no body went crazy.. even though it's nothing to go crazy for...**

**So, where'd you put my boxers?**

_i don't know what your talking about Hiei. :throws something behind back:_

**Can you atleast WASH them before giving them back?**

_Sure, i'm going to have to ask Kuwabara to wash them since he borrowed them._

**WHAT?**

_:blinks owlishly: want a cupcake?_

_Disclaimer: No inuyasha characters are mine. Never will be... although.. nope.. forget it.

* * *

_

**"Man! Where is that girl? I haven't seen her since yesterday and now today she doesn't even come to school!" Yusuke rambled on as he walked through the school hall with Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. " Maybe she just wants to take a break. I'm sure she's tired. She might have just came up with the flu or something…" Kurama said trying to calm the poor yusuke like creature down. " Or maybe she's just tired of you and…." But Kuwabara didn't get to say all that he was going to because he and Yusuke started fighting.**

**Kurama shook his head and turned his head to see if Hiei had any input on it, only to find him deep in thougt. " If you don't mind me asking Hiei, but what are you thinking about?" starled and mad for being startled Hiei shook his head and turned away from the group, heading for the school doors. **

**Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped their dumb fighting to watch where Hiei was going. " Hey! Where ya goin! If your ditching then I get to also!" screamed Yusuke as he ran after Hiei, with Kuwabara trailing after him. Kurama shook his head and slowly fallowed , wondering what layed ahead for him and the gang.**

**Eventually they ended up across the street from renuzit park at Moo Moo's Ice Cream Parlor. Licking his lips , Yusuke and the rest of the gang headed inside to get some well needed ice cream.**

**Hiei's eyes visibly lit up in exictiment at the bunches of ice cream they had to offer. He looked on in pleasure at the huge tub of Mint Choclate Chip Ice Cream. Kurama watched his friend in mild amusement at the sheer joy in his friends eyes. **

**Not many could see it or dechiper it, but being his frined for so long had it's advantages. Looking around he noticed that everyone seemed to be at this very spot today. _Even Keiko and her friends are here. _He blinked and looked back to where he saw keiko and laughed quietly at the irony of it. " KEIKO! What are you doing here!" _I guess Yusuke noticed them too.--_**

**We walked deeper into the forest until we came upon a small clearing with a small koi pond. I sat down in the nice lush grass and motioned Lias to come and join me. She obliged and sat down, looking outward at all the trees. " So what'd you bring me out here for?" **

**I heard her ask and was surprised that she had even spoken. _And I though I would be doing all the talking._ I looked out and smiled. " I just wanted to see if anything was wrong ya know? From fairy to fairy. I know I might not be able to help much , but I'd be able to understand more than anyone else." She looked at me in surprise and then laughed quietly. " It's nothing really. I just can't help but wonder why Danielle and her family took me in ya know? I'm a fairy and a pixie demon, and that's looked down upon. Well forebiddon to put it more precise, and even after I told them what I was, they still accepted me. I know it's wrong of me to act the way I do, but I just feel that if I get to comfortable then they'll realize that I am bad and shouldn't be here and shun me like all the others." **

**I nod knowing exactly where she's going.**

" **Well I guess I can see where your coming from. But I don't think you should worry about it. You should cherish it while it lasts cause you'll never know when you'll have another chance at happiness like that. I never knew my parents, although I wish I could've talked to them once. But I don't know what I would do without Lila's mothering and comforting ways, or Joe's funny or sarcastic things that he does. I love them both as my real parents, and I think you should give Danielle's family a chance while you can. It just mighty be the best thing that happens to you."**

**She smiled and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. " Thank you." She whispered while a tear gently rolled down her carmel brown cheek. But it never reached the ground for it turned into a butterfly and flew off into the woods. I looked on amazed, wondering why mine didn't do that. **

**" I hate it when they do that… I can never keep them for too long.Funny thing is , is that they come to visit every now and then." She giggled. I smiled. She was made for laughing. It seemed like she should always be laughing and never broding or moping or being sad for that matter.**

" **Well I'm glad that you two got that over with. Now demons what are you doing here?" Stunned I turned around and came face to face with everybody. Everybody being Keiko,Danielle,Hiei, Yusuke, some big guy with orange hair, and some pretty boy with red hair (although I think it looks pink…). **

**Lias and I both stood up and looked at them. " Yusuke leave them alone! Those are our friends! They wouldn't hurt a fly!" I looked at Keiko and smiled. Yusuke looked incredously at Keiko. " You had demon friends and didn't tell me about it? What the hell Keiko!" he seemed furious.**

**Before anything else happened I stepped in, noticing that Hiei tensed and moved his hand toward his sword. " She didn't tell you casuse I told her not to tell anyone. I know as well as you do don't tell anyone about your job. So think of it as the same thing if you will."**

**He seemed to consider this before looking back at me, but before he could even get anything out the red head '_although I swear it looks pink!_ But if I said anything I think it would hurt his pride. So I'll keep quiet .. for now..hehehe' spoke. **

**I missed the flash of amusement that crossed Hiei's eyes. " No matter, even though you mean no harm you are still demons. Very Dangerous ones I might add. We will still need to turn you in to our boss wether you like it or not."**

**I nodded fully understaning. Lias was shaking next to me and Danielle finally seemed to notice. She ran over to Lias and put her arms aorund her trying to calm her down. Lias started to shake even more. She turned her attention to the pink haried guy. **

**" Will he try to send me away?… I'm not going if he will. I wouldn't be able to go anywhere else. Who wants a Fairy mix anyway? Nobody that's who! I won't go if I hve to go through with that!. I won't… I won't.. " by then she had fallen to the floor on her knees while Danielle continuisly rocked her back and forth telling her that everything would be fine and that she wouldn't let them take her away from them.**

**I could've cried if the situation weren't so serious. " So do you know if your so called 'Boss' will sned any of us away or what?" He seemd to be starung intently at Lias. " No. I don't think he'd do something so cruel as to break up a family." Lias seemd to perk up a bit and I swore I could see the pink man tilt his lips up in a little smile.**

**Nodding my head I turned to Lias. " So are you ready to go or what?" she seemd startled that I talked for a moment then stood up and nodded. Smiling I turned toward Yusuke. " Take me to your master." I said trying to sound serious. It didn't really help that Lias was giggling her butt off and Danielle was doing the exact same thing behind her. **

**Yusuke snorted his head and took out a compact mirror. " What the hell? I told you to take me to your boss. Not take the time to gussy up Yusuke!" I said trying to hold in my laughter. He glared at me before he said something to the mirror. All of a sudden this huge circle appeared out of nowhere.**

**Yusuke smirked. " What? You scared?" then he, as well as the others, went into the mysterious circle. Sighing to myself I grabbed Lias's hand and went inside watching it close behind us.**

**We turned forward to see a huge room filled with all types of furniture. " It's to colorful." I heard Lias say and I had to agree with her. Who ever their decorator was should be shot…tiwice. I looked around and noticed that nobody was around but a girl with blue hair. " Sooo… where's this boss man you were talking about? I don't see him anywhere." I heard Yusuke snort but decided to ignore that. " I'm right here!" I hear a little voice shout. "huh?" I look around really trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. I felt Lias poke me on the shoulder and I turned toward her annoyed. " what?" she snorted and pointed toward the desk and chair near the wall. **

**My mouth opened wide with my astonishment. " What the…? Your boss is a baby!"**

* * *

**Hopefully i can update faster huh?**

**Matane!.**


End file.
